The present invention relates generally to the fabrication of semiconductor devices, and more particularly to an annealed metal layer of a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor structure and a related method.
Metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors are valuable components in memory, logic and analog circuits. For example, MIM capacitors may be used in mixed signal integrated circuits (IC) such as analog frequency tuning circuits, switched capacitor circuits, filters, up-conversion mixers, down-conversion mixers, and A/D converters.
MIM capacitors are semiconductor devices that may be fabricated on a bulk semiconductor substrate or on a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate. MIM capacitor devices generally consist of a top metal plate, an insulating layer called a dielectric, and a bottom metal plate. MIM capacitor devices may be connected to other semiconductor devices on the same substrate, such as transistors in an integrated circuit, through multiple wiring levels. An applied potential charges the top and bottom plates until both are at the same potential as the source of the potential. When the source is removed from the integrated circuit, the capacitor will discharge and cause a current to flow in the integrated circuit.